Dark
Dark, sometimes refereed to as The Relentless, is a male American Youtaite singer whom covers most of his songs in English. He is known for the wide range of voices he sings in, ranging from highish to very deep, random sense of humor sometimes seen in his videos and the short raps he throws into some of the songs he covers. He occasionally organized English choruses with various other Youtaites. Dark mixes his own covers and sometimes writes his own translyrics. Dark dabbles in several other activities, such as voice acting and story writing. He's also tried game streams and AMVs just to see how his audience would respond (The latter proving very popular as one of three AMVs he's made has reached over 5,000 views). At times, Dark uploads parody songs pretending to be Grell from Black Butler(there's a story behind that, one which he would share if anyone asks him to.) Unofficially, Dark premiered on March 31, 2013 with a "Matryoshka" duet with username QuietCanadian9(whom has taken down her channel). Officially, Dark premiered nearly a month later on May 20 with a "Online Game Addicts" cover he used as an experiment with most of the different voices he can sing in. His most popular cover is "Shinitagari", currently at over 2,500 views, which is pretty good considering he barely utilized social media during most of his career. List of Solo, Duet, and other Covers (In order starting with 1st to latest) # Matryoshka - Duet with QuietCanadian9 # Life is like a boat - Duet with AnimeVoiceKiddo # Online Game Addicts # Kuroyoshka # Sebon Zarua i pretending I'm drunk with LenRinTwin # Shota Shota Night Fever Crack cover # Remote Control - Mashed up JubyP's cover with this one (She is ok with it, cause I asked) # The Game of Life # Shinitagari # PonPonPon - duet with Dezzi (now known as Rinny) # Hide and Seek # Nibun No Ichi # We Without Wings Penis Song # Poker Face - Duet with Kazumi Rouge # Tokyo Teddy Bear # Grell's Acanda - Best Grell theme parody ever. # Sweet So Sweet - duet with Devin(DevinlyPuff) # Brain Fluid Explosion Girl # Sweet Devil - Rap cover featuring DevinlyPuff # Echo - 1st and 2ndsolo cover and rap duet with Asano Music # World's End Dancehall Crack Cover # Into the Unknown # Abstact Nonsense # Wildfire # Free # Mad Bullets - duet with Kyttyee # Raspberry Monster # Cendrillon - duet with Miri # Grell's Happiness and KEEP YOU HANDS OFF MY BASSY Committee - a parody of Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee # Crystalline # Gigantic OTN - trio with Kanami and Yoyo # Unravel # Donut Hole # Eh Ah Annoying - Duet with Krad # Alien Alien - Quartet Cover with Danger, Yuki Sakurako, and Caera # Judgement of Corruption # Los Los Los! # AGAIN # Mind Brand # Panda Hero Rap - FT my own elder sister # Fade - Duet with Honeydew # Snobbism # THE WORLD REVOLVING # Apple Dot Com # Ghost - Duet with Speedyblue # 1925 # Matryoshka Rock- Duet with Rachan/Rinchan # Ghost Rule # 99.9 - Featuring Speedyblue, Tachi, and Mizuki # Ohedo Julia Night - Duet with Speedyblue # Mukanjyo # Drop Pop Candy - Duet with Krad # Overf1ow # Ga1ahad and Scientific Witchery - Duet with Lu #Bye Baby Sayonara List of Choruses # Matryoshka - (reupload on March 6) # Eh Ah Sou (reupload on Feb 28) # Double Lariat (reupload on Feb 21) # Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl (reupload on Feb 14) # The Day (reupload on Feb 7) # PonPonPon (reupload on Jan 31) # Kami no Manimani - with two separate edits # Kimagure Mercy # . External Links Facebook Youtube Fanfiction Trivia - Free was Dark's first requested song to cover. - He's a bit of a loner, but don't be discouraged to speak to him as he will reply back almost instantly most of the time. - Dark has voiced in a few stop motion and original animation projects, such as Shion. - In all honestly, he likes to play the 'villan' Category:Rappers